


The Fanfiction

by pixelized



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad 12-year-old fanfiction, Established Relationship, Fic within a Fic, Implied Smut, M/M, Yuuri had an embarassing middle school phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelized/pseuds/pixelized
Summary: Yuuri's embarrassing middle school fanfiction has come back to haunt him, all thanks to Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The underage warning is there just in case; No actual porn is included but it is alluded to.
> 
> Credit goes to hashtag-eruri on tumblr for the original idea: "Middle schooler Yuri definitely wrote self insert fanfic about skating legend Victor Nikiforov.. sorry but I don’t make the rules", as well as bibliomaniac for helping me with writing.

Victor was bored out of his mind. It was midsummer, too hot to skate his boredom away, and Yuuri was out grocery shopping. He lazily threw a ball to Makkachin but didn’t bother repeating the action when he brought the ball back. Finally, he decided to check Yuuri’s computer. Maybe Yuuri had some games on there that he could pass the time with.

 

Instead of clicking on the Games folder he accidentally clicked on a folder labeled GO AWAY- OLD FILES. Curious, he found some old files and folders that must have been years old. There were art pieces Yuuri drew when he was younger, costume references for future skating programs, and videos of famous skaters, including himself. One folder caught his eye, entitled GO AWAY MOM. Inside was a text document called “The Ice Skater’s Romance”, dated to around 10 years ago. Curiously, he began to read.

 

> "BOYxBOY DON’T LIKE DON’T READ. PLEASE DON’T SUE ME.
> 
> By yuurinikiforov93
> 
>  
> 
> Once upon a time there was a very handsome and amazing ice skater named Vanya. He was really talented and everyone loved him. The one who secretly loved him the most though was a promising young ice skater named Yuki. Yuki loved Vanya’s skating and dreamed of ice skating by his side. One day Yuki went to one of Vanya’s events and Vanya instantly fell in love with the mysterious handsome boy in the audience. After he finished skating Vanya went up to Yuki and told him that he had fallen in love at first site and smooched him. He asked Yuki to come to his dressing room and–"

 

The door suddenly opened. Yuuri came in with the groceries and went into the living room to give Victor a kiss when he saw what Victor was reading on the computer. “Oh god…” Yuuri blanched. “Leeeet’s go do something else. Away from the computer!” He frantically tried to pull Victor away from the computer.

 

“No, no, I want to read your writing!” Victor said, starting to read out loud for Yuuri’s benefit. Because he’s an excellent boyfriend, and all.

  

> “They got to the dressing room and Vanya started taking off his skating outfit. Yuki was so enraptured he almost forgot to breathe. ‘Yuki you are so attractive. I love a man in glasses’, he said flirtily. Yuki shyly kissed him again. And then looked down as he saw Vanya’s monster–”
> 
>  

 Victor starts grinning. “Why, Yuuri, how flattering! To Vanya, I mean, obviously.”

 

All the blood had drained from Yuuri’s face as he saw that he had gotten to...THAT point in the story. “Let’s go eat! I’m making some REALLY YUMMY KATSUDON but it’s over there in the kitchen!”

 

Yuuri again tried to pull Victor away from the computer to no avail. “Oh Yuuri, the food can wait! I’m really getting into this!” Victor said as if he was reading a particularly engrossing novel and not Yuuri’s most embarrassing fanfiction.

  

> “After they were done doing it Victor kissed Yuuri.”

 

Victor pauses, attempting to hold back laughter. “Goodness, I didn’t see that twist with the names coming. Anyway…”

 

He looks back to the document.

 

> “He suddenly proposed to him right in the dressing room while they were still nakked!!! “Will you marry me <3333? You did a triple flip right into my heart”, he asked. “YES!”, YUkri said happily and then they got married the next day and adopted lots of babies.  
>  THE END  
>  PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT”

 

Victor sprang up from the chair. “Oh Yuuri, that was adorable!”, he said as he hugged Yuuri. By that point Yuuri had pretty much died and come back to life multiple times from the sheer embarrassment of anyone, let alone his BOYFRIEND reading his crappy self-insert fanfiction from when he was 12. “Aww, you had a crush on me! That’s embarrassing,” Victor said, still smiling.

 

“We’re boyfriends,” Yuuri muttered, his face buried in Victor’s shoulder to hide the many colors of the rainbow his face was still progressing through.

 

“Yeah, but still.” Victor leaned in and kissed Yuuri. “So, you want kids, hm?”

 

“Kill me.”

 

“But then who will take care of our gaggle of adopted children?”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is based on that one Parks and Recreation scene: https://pics.onsizzle.com/aww-babe-you-had-a-crush-on-me-thats-embarrassing-2518243.png Thank you for reading and thank you again to bibliomaniac for the help!


End file.
